Letting Go
by Dreamstar's Courage
Summary: Dustpelt. The hard, pretty much mean tabby. But he has a soft spot for a certain cat who may break his heart...


Letting Go

Summary: Dustpaw and Sandpaw... together forever. That's what he thought... Another one of my de-lightful oneshots that tise me over until I finish my other stories...

Disclaimer: I own NADA!

_"Hi!" She purred, "I'm Sandkit!"_

_She looked to be my age, maybe a few days younger, and had a pale ginger tabby coat, and eyes that were, like mine, still milky blue. Kits didn't get there true eye color till they were three moons old(a/n: I actually read this in a cat book...)._

_"I'm Dustkit," I said, fluffing my brown tabby pelt out to impress her._

_She just purred in amusement. "You tomkits are so silly!"_

_I felt crestfallen, and my fur bristled with embarrassment as I looked at my paws. She purred again, and suddenly pressed her still kit-fluffy pelt against mine._

_"I like you, Dustkit!" She mewed, "Let's be friends!"_

000

"You shall be known as Dustpaw, until you recieve your warrior name," Bluestar meowed, pressing her nose to my forehead. "Your mentor will be Redtail."

I lifted my head with pride. It wasn't every day when an apprentice got the clan deputy as his mentor.

The mottled reddish tom walked up to me, and touched his nose to mine. A shock ran through me. I would be the best apprentice ever, and then a warrior.

"And you," I whipped my head around as Bluestar spoke, "Shall be known as Sandpaw, to be mentored by Whitestorm."

Sandpaw looked beautiful as she walked over to touch noses with her mentor. Her leaf green eyes met my amber ones, filled with excitement.

"Dustpaw! Sandpaw! Graypaw!" The clan chanted.

She padded up to me, pressing her cheek to mine. All anger for having to share _our _ceremony with that furball disappeared. "We'll train together, Dustpaw," She purred softly, "And we'll be the best warriors ever!"

I believed her. The bond with Sandpaw and I... our mothers said that when we were in the nursery, we never left each others' sides since the day we met. Playing together, eating together... daydreaming about being the perfect warriors.

And we had the best mentors ever! The only cat in the clan who could match Whitestorm and Redtail in skill (besides Bluestar, of course) was Tigerclaw.

I let my gaze rest on the tabby for a moment. He looked so strong, so ambitious. He met eyes with me, suddenly, and I was petrified.

Though it was not an ill-mannered look, it held no warmth.

"Dustpaw, what are you staring at?" Sandpaw asked, nudging me.

"Oh, nothing," I meowed quickly, "Just... something caught my eye, that's all."

000

I padded into the apprentice's den that night. Sandpaw was stretched out on her side.

"Come on, Dustpaw," She yawned, "It's late. You don't need to prove yourself to anybody by hunting all night."

After a long stretch, I curled up beside her. A twig snapped as Graypaw walked past us.

"Lovebirds," He muttered under his breath.

I drew my lips back in a hiss, expecting help from Sandpaw, but she was already asleep. I studied her still form. Even unconcious, she was a thing of beauty.

My life seemed perfect.

But in one day, it came crashing down.

000

**a/n: some of this may not be accurate, but please forgive me.**

"A kittypet!" I gasped in amazement.

A kittypet was joining our clan!

He seemed to be the same age as Sandpaw, Graypaw, and I. Big for even a clan cat our age, to be honest. And he wasn't normal looking. At first, I thought that his pelt was on fire, the way the sun hit it. And his eyes glowed emerald. He would have been a strong Thunderclan apprentice.

But he was a kittypet.

That collar, with the _bell _around it, and the look to his fur, like it had been washed with something other than his own tongue, or the tongue of another cat.

My lips twisted into a snarl of disgust.

I turned to Sandpaw beside me. Her eyes were wide with shock and anger. "This can't be happening!" She breathed.

"I name you, Firepaw," Bluestar announced, touching his forehead with her nose. "For your brilliant pelt."

"We can't let a _kittypet _into our clan!" Darkstripe's yowl rang across the clearing. I wanted to snarl my agreement with him.

In a flash, Darkstripe was on _Firepaw_, teeth sunk into that collar. To my surprise, the kittypet faught back, and suddenly reared back, raking his claws through Darkstripe's ear. The collar snapped off, and lay in front of him.

I growled, turning to Sandpaw. To my shock, there was something in her eyes. _Admiration_?

But quickly, it turned to contempt.

000

"Redtail..." I murmured, pressing my nose into the dead cat's fur. My mentor. Dead.

How could this be?  
Comfortingly, Sandpaw pressed her body to mine. My inner pain had spread all over me. This cat in front if me... it couldn't be Redtail. No. The mangled body, with the throat nearly ripped out...

What kind of cat would do this?  
000

I was numb as I lay down on my nest. Tigerclaw was to be my new mentor. I tried to cheer myself up. He was a great warrior.

It was just... that look in his eyes as Lionheart was announced as deputy. That look of hatred. Pure hatred.

I brushed it off. It was nothing, I was worrying to much.

Sandpaw curled up next to me. Gently, she touched her nose to mine.

"I am so sorry," She whispered.

"Everything is ruined, Sandpaw!" I exclaimed, "Our plans... everything."

"Ssh," She murmured, licking my ear. "It'll be alright."  
000

"If you three join me," Tigerclaw hissed softly as we hid in the brambles, "You shall be great."

"It sounds dangerous," Longtail mewed.

The brown tabby shrugged his wide shoulders. "Lives are lost in every conquest."

"What about Sandpaw?" I faltered, embarressed by the three older cats staring at me. "I-I don't want her hurt."

"No Thunderclan cats shall be harmed, I promise," Tigerclaw purred, "Now, are you in, my apprentice?"

I shifted from paw to paw.

"I'll think about it." I meowed, walking towards the apprentices' den. Sandpaw lay on her side, sleeping. I pressed my nose into her fur.

"They could have gotten mad at me. I can't believe I risked that for you."

I darted my eyes around. All of the cats were sleeping. My mouth opened, and I whispered it in the softest of voices.

"I love you, Sandpaw."

000

My fur bristled in anger.

"I, Bluestar, give you your warrior name, Fireheart."

If we had been in that battle, Sandpaw and I would have been warriors first.

"Fireheart! Graystripe! Fireheart! Graystripe!"

Turning my head, I realized that Sandpaw was chanting as well! But when she saw me gaping, her jaw closed.

I stalked off. What was with this life?

000

"From this day forth, you shall be known as Dustpelt, and you as Sandstorm."

I swapped glances with Sandstorm. She looked like she would burst with pride.

But my excitement was crushed when Fireheart padded up and pressed his side against hers.

And she didn't push away.

000

I looked up as Sandstorm left my side and curled up next to Fireheart, purring. I made a sound of disgust. What was wrong with her?  
My days with Sandstorm became shorter. She was always making excuses and offers to go on patrols with Fireheart, spending all her time with him... I even would catch them sharing tongues!

Then, I was awarded my first apprentice, Ashpaw. Darkstripe became the mentor of his sister, Fernpaw.

She was beautiful.

But not as beautiful as Sandstorm.

000

I caught her one day. Sandstorm.

She was padding all by herself, a happy look on her face. I had to tell her.

"Sandstorm!" I cried, racing up to her.

"Dustpelt?" She asked, turning.

"I have to tell you something."

"What?"

I gazed deep into her pale green eyes.

"I love you."

Sandstorm was speechless. She looked down at her paws.

"Dustpelt..." She whispered, "I'm-I'm so sorry, but... I've chosen Firestar. He's my mate."

I felt like I would crumble to peices. "Why?" I rasped, "We've known each other since we were kits!"

"Yes," She murmured, "But Dustpelt, you never made a move! And Firestar..." She gazed dreamily off into the distance. "Firestar showed me what true love is like."

"Are-are you sure?" I croaked.

"Yes," She sighed, "In fact... I'm about to go tellig him that I'm having his kits."

I felt like I wanted to die.

000

But I came back. I fell in love with Ferncloud. I would always love Sandstorm, but... I realized something:

At times, letting go is the greatest gift you can give some one you love.


End file.
